Classic Star Wars
Classic Star Wars is a sub-theme of the Star Wars theme of products. It includes many of the vehicles and characters from the Star Wars Original Trilogy, which consists of Episodes IV, V and VI. The events of these episodes occur in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Characters As the main characters in the classic trilogy, Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader are seen in many of the sets, as is the case with other main characters like Han Solo, Princess Leia, etcetera. However, Rebels, from pilots to Endor Commandos, are also very common, as are Stormtroopers. This subtheme is based on the happenings between the boarding of the Tantive IV to the Victory Celebration following the destruction of Death Star II. All the Minifigures in this theme up through 2004 had a yellow skin tone (see Biggs Darklighter), except those depicting aliens (Chewbacca/Greedo) or dark skinned people (Lando Calrissian). In late 2004, skin colours were switched to a light nougat to make the minifigures more realistic. Set formats Mini Mini sets are a cheaper and easier way to buy LEGO Star Wars sets that are reasonably accurate, yet easy to build. Most classic Trilogy mini sets are no longer sold, being now a part of the Clone Wars subtheme. Many are minikit sets that may be viewed in the LEGO Star Wars video games after collecting all of the minikit canisters. Some released Star Wars Mini sets were also part of other Star Wars subthemes, such as Episode I, Episode II and so on. Planets Four series of planet sets have been released until 2013. These sets include a minifigure, planet, and microscale vehicle. Some released planet sets were also part of Star Wars Episode I, and Episode II subthemes. Technic Though not very common, LEGO has released a few Technic Star Wars sets. These usually came with features like movable arms or a turning head. These sets, however, did not last to the present. UCS Many sets in the Classic Trilogy are Ultimate Collectors' Series sets, due to their large size or importance in the Original Trilogy. Most of these sets are display sets, and can be released as Exclusive or Hard to Find items. The most popular UCS set is the 10179 Millennium Falcon due to its status as the largest LEGO Star Wars set released, containing over 5,000 pieces. Unlike most Ultimate Collectors' Series sets, this set includes minifigures, explaining its popularity. Magnets Magnet sets and pens have also been released. Minifigures incuded with these items can be used in vehicles or dioramas, and are usually rare or hard to find characters. Promotional Few promotional sets have been released, but more are likely to be in the future. Key Chains Many Star Wars Keychains have been released, usually featuring characters of repute such as Darth Vader. List of Sets 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2018 Magnet Sets Co-packs and special releases Mini sets Microfighters Planet sets Technic sets UCS sets Minifigures Gallery (1999 - 2004) Overflow Gallery (2004 - 2009) Overflow Gallery 2 (2009 - 2011) Overflow Gallery 3 (2012 - 2013) |img21=KITHABA.jpg |txt21=Kithaba |img22=Bib_Fortuna.jpg |txt22=Bib Fortuna |img23=Sw405.jpg |txt23=Gamorrean Guard |img24=2012_Oola.png |txt24=Oola |img25=B'omarr Monk.jpg |txt25=B'omarr Monk |img26=9516k.jpg |txt26=Jabba the Hutt |img27=SalaciousLego.jpg |txt27=Salacious B. Crumb |img28=BrickBoushh.jpg |txt28=Leia Organa (Boushh Disguise) |img29=han solo 2012.jpg |txt29=Han Solo |img30=9677_alt3.png |txt30=X-wing Pilot |img31=9678_alt3.png |txt31=Lobot |img32=9679_alt3.png |txt32=AT-ST Pilot |img33=SnowspeederPilot.png |txt33=Snowspeeder Pilot |img34=Han_Solo_2013.png |txt34=Han Solo |img35=A-Wing_Pilot.png |txt35=A-Wing Pilot |img36=Luke Skywalker.jpg |txt36=Luke Skywalker |img37=Malakili-2.jpg |txt37=Malakili |img38=Rancorlegofig.jpg |txt38=Rancor |img39=75008 alt5.jpg |txt39=TIE Pilot |img40=Bwing2013.jpg |txt40=B-wing Pilot |img41=75009 alt5.jpg |txt41=Snowspeeder Pilot |img42=Luke 2013 Pilot.png |txt42=Luke Skywalker |img43=General Rieekan.png |txt43=General Rieekan |img44=1 Hoth Trooper 2013.png |txt44=Hoth Rebel Trooper |img45=2 Hoth Trooper 2013.png |txt45=Hoth Rebel Trooper |img46=Snow Tropper 2013.png |txt46=Snowtrooper |img47= ReeYees2013.jpg |txt47=Ree-Yees |img48=SlaveLeia2013.jpg |txt48=Leia Organa (Slave, redesign) |img49= R2D22013.jpg |txt49=R2-D2 (Serving tray, redesign) |img50=MaxRebo2013.jpg |txt50=Max Rebo |img51= Weequay2013.jpg |txt51=Weequay |img52=547px-EwokWarrior.jpg |txt52=Ewok Warrior |img53=469px-Teebo.jpg |txt53=Teebo |img54=440px-Chirpa.jpg |txt54=Chief Chirpa |img55=577px-ScoutTrooper2013.jpg |txt55=Scout Trooper |img56=525px-EndorLuke2013.jpg |txt56=Luke Skywalker |img57=474px-EndorLeia.jpg |txt57=Princess Leia |img58=HanSolo2013.jpg |txt58=Han Solo |img59=512px-RebelCommando-rifle.jpg |txt59=Rebel Commando |img60=520px-RebelCommando2013.jpg |txt60=Rebel Commando }} Overflow Gallery 4 (2014 - 2018) Notes * In 2009, only Classic and Clone Wars Star Wars sets were made, with none from the prequel trilogy. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars subthemes Category:Licensed themes Category:Themes introduced in 1999 Category:Subthemes Category:Classic Star Wars